Right By Your Side - ON HIATUS
by isabellamasens
Summary: In their first year of college, Bella and Edward are given life changing news that brings them from Seattle, back home to Forks. AH, AU, Fluff. Rated M for future lemons. Proceed with care. / ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, or any character's created by Stephenie Meyer. This work of fiction, set in the Twilight universe, is purely for fun.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _3:00, 2:59, 2:58_

The minutes ticked by slowly, each one slower than the last. Bella wasn't sure how three minutes could be so slow, but as she sat on the edge of the bathtub, nerves churning in her stomach, she had never felt time crawl at such a slow pace as it had in that moment. The hand on her leg gripped her knee in a show of solidarity and she turned her head. She'd have offered the boy a smile if she had it in her, but for now, all she could do is scoot closer, and rest her head on his shoulder.

 _2:02, 2:01, 2:00_

Only one minute had passed, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She'd felt like that a lot lately, though, which had led them to where they were now. While the rest of their families were in the Christmas spirit, they were upstairs, away from the party, sitting in silence as the timer on Bella's phone counted backward, letting them know how much time was left. Neither of them felt much like celebrating this Christmas Eve.

 _1:18, 1:17, 1:16_

The closer the timer got to reaching zero, the more nervous she got. She rested her hand atop his, lightly trailing her fingers over his soft skin. It had only been a few months since they'd started at the University of Washington, and it was the first time they'd been home since. Bella wished she could be downstairs, catching up with Alice, instead of upstairs, praying that she'd be able to fall peacefully back into life as she knew it,

 _0:03, 0:02, 0:01_

A line of zeroes flashed across the screen of her phone and she took a deep breath, her eyes locking with Edward's as she stood, moving toward the counter and picking up the test that lay there, her boyfriend of almost three years following quickly behind her, mere inches away, peering over her shoulder. She took a breath, and prepared herself, telling herself that no matter what it said, it didn't really change anything. At least, not between she and Edward. When had anything been able to shake them? They were unshakeable. They were steady. They were…

 _Pregnant._


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Twilight Saga, or any character's created by Stephenie Meyer. This work of fiction, set in the Twilight universe, is purely for fun.**

 **Welcome to the RBYS re-write! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing and revising it.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

Bella was pacing the bathroom, hands running down the velvet of her red dress, as she waited for Edward to gather his thoughts. _Why had they decided to take that damn test now? Why tonight?_ His entire family was downstairs, and so were her parents. Emmett, Edward's older brother, was probably already two beers in, and getting scathing looks from his wife, Rosalie. Bella and Rose had never really gotten along, despite the fact that Bella had already been with Edward for two years when Emmett met Rose. She and Edward were middle school sweethearts. When you know, you know, right?

"If we don't get back downstairs, Alice is going to pirouette up those stairs, and come asking if we're fucking in here." Bella said, trying to keep her voice light, to try and sound like she was joking. They both knew, though, that it was no joke. Alice, the youngest Cullen, was a senior in high school, and nosy as they come.

"That's… that's not funny." Edward said, swallowing the lump in his throat. He and Alice were Irish twins, meaning he was eleven months older than her. He was still not able to accept that his little sister was growing up. She was already eighteen, but to him, she was still just a kid.

"We should probably get back downstairs… Are you okay?" Even though Bella was asking Edward if he was okay, she was asking herself, too. They had agreed that if the test came back positive, they would tell their families when everyone was together — that just so happened to be tonight. Sure, they'd planned to tell everyone, but now Bella was nervous. Everything was about to change, and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm okay. Are you okay? You're right, we should get back down there." She nods, and grabs his hand, opening the bathroom door, and all but yanking Edward out into the hall.

* * *

Back at the dinner table, there's only hushed conversation going on, while Edward and Bella sat next to each other, hands still folded together. They'd all been spending Christmas Eve like this for over a decade, and this was by far the quietest of them all.

"Mom, Dad… Charlie, Renée… We have some news to share." Edward was the first one to speak, and it made Bella queasy when she heard him start to talk — or, maybe it was the morning sickness. Yeah, _morning_ sickness, okay.

"I… Edward and I… We're going to have a baby." Bella squeezed Edward's hand under the table as she blurted out their news, taking deep breaths as she slowly raised her head to look at the small party sitting around the table.

"A b _aby_? Isabella, you're in _college_." As expected, it was Renée who would speak up first, making sure her distaste didn't go unnoticed. Sure, she liked her daughter's boyfriend well enough, but were they ready for the responsibility that came along with having a child? Renée wouldn't think they were ready if they were thirty, and had been married for years.

"I'm aware of that. It's not like we were _trying_ to get pregnant." Bella huffed, trying her best not to roll her eyes.

"How do you expect to continue with schooling and raise a child?" It was Edward who chimed in next, squeezing Bella's hand back, reassuring her that everything was okay.

"We had suspected about a week ago that Bella might be pregnant, and we started to discuss our options. Obviously, we can't continue to attend the University of Washington. We've already secured the paperwork to begin transferring to Port Angeles Community College. I've asked Grandfather for a one-time advance on my trust fund, and we'll be putting a down payment on a house here." Bella watched him as he spoke, wondering how he was able to articulate everything so well, when she was barely able to gather her thoughts.

"Well, I, for one, am thrilled." Their eyes shot over to Edward's mother, Esme, who was beaming. She'd always been the kind one out of the two women that Bella considered her Mothers. Esme was the one that Bella went to for girly advice — she only went to Renée when she wanted to do something crazy.

"Thrilled? Oh, come on, Esme. They're just children. They can't possibly know what they're doing. It's irresponsible." Renée argued, her voice slowly rising.

"They aren't children anymore, Renée. They're twenty. They've lived on their own for two years. It's not like they're new to the real world. Are they a little young? Yes. But, how could you _not_ be thrilled to welcome a grandchild into the family? Planned or not, a baby is a blessing." Bella was so thankful for Esme that tears were springing to her eyes.

"I'm with Esme on this one, Nay." Bella glanced over at her father. He'd never been the nicest to Edward — in fact, he used to call him Edwin, and Bella still wasn't sure whether or not it was because he didn't know his name, or he wanted to intimidate him.

Carlisle nodded in agreement, his hand held firmly in his wife's. Bella had to stifle a laugh when she looked over at Alice, and saw her practically vibrating in her seat. She elbowed Edward, and signaled toward his younger sister.

"Ali, if you don't stop bouncing like that, you're gonna break the chair." He teased, hoping that that was the end of the arguing — at least for tonight.

"I'm just so _excited_! I'm going to be an Aunt! Oh, it's so wonderful!"

Bella gave her a smile before she looked over at Rosalie and Emmett. They'd been out of college and married for close to a year now, and they were always talking quietly to each other. They were very much in their own world a lot of the time, but this seemed different. While Emmett looked like he was trying to be happy, Bella could tell that there was a much more somber expression on Rose's face.

"Congratulations, you guys." Rose said, her voice low. As soon as the words left her mouth, she returned to staring down at her plate. She sounded sincere, but Bella could tell there was something going on. Something Rose wasn't telling the rest of the family.

"Thank you, Rose." Bella said, her voice soft as she gave her pseudo-sister-in-law a warm smile.

"Yeah, congrats, you two. Man, Eddie, I didn't know you had it in ya." A polite round of laughs sounded in the room when Emmett spoke, and Bella felt a bit of relief. Maybe this was going to be okay, after all.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, you're probably wondering 'hmm, haven't I seen this chapter before?'. Well, you have. Kind of. I decided that I didn't enjoy how I wrote this, so I decided that I would re-write it, omitting the flashback scenes, and jumping straight into the story that I really want to write. It's how I was originally going to do it, plus a few things I thought I'd like better.**

 **For outtakes and updates, follow my blogger: isabellamasens. Or, join the FB Group I recently made: isabellamasens fic squad.**


End file.
